


Fractures

by Nardragon



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Adventure, Disaster Sapphics, Do you want to get into the politics of Kumandra?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Namaari was raised to be the perfect diplomat but doesn't understand a thing about her own emotions, Post-Canon, Raya doesn't know how to people yet, We're getting to the politics of Kumandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nardragon/pseuds/Nardragon
Summary: There was a time when Raya was sure gathering the Dragon Stone pieces and defeating the Druun would be the greatest hardship she'd face. Then she had to deal with diplomacies. In the aftermath of the Druun, her people are displaced and fractured. There's so much to rebuild before Kumandra's second beginning can properly start. The tribes say they're ready to be unified, but centries of conflict and separation don't just disappear.As she navigates it all, Raya finds herself spending more and more time with the Fang Princess. Invited by Namaari to help with Fang's expansion, their relationship begins to shift from tentative friends to steadfast allies to maybe, something else. Together they uncover hidden histories, face not so new threats, navigate the new status quo of their tribes and learn more about each other.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raya really wishes she could sword fight a property dispute.

Saving her home, her people, her father, had been Raya’s driving force for six years. She’d travelled every corner of their known lands. Into the depths of the jungle with lurking beasts armed both claws and blades. Across deserts where everything wanted to kill you, from the heat, to the plants, to the people. She sunk to depths she never knew she’d have the strength or stomach to cross. She’d endured betrayal and humiliation. Hunger, loneliness and loss started to feel like old friends. Every step had been brutal in its own way. Down to her last step that was in a way, her first step, when she made the choice to trust someone she had every reason not to. Those years presented challenge after challenge. Hardships she still doesn’t know how she survived.

But that was three months ago. A lot could change in a few months. Raya realized fighting the Druun and reforming the Dragon Stone was a gentle afternoon gust compared to the torrential storms that were civil concerns.

Give her a sword and a dozen enemies surrounding her any day. That was easy. She understood the heft of a weapon and the gambol that was a fight. Battle was familiar territory. Deciding who rightfully owned a piece of land, the family currently living on the premises or the family who resided there before being turned to stone? Raya would rather face the Druun again.

Her authority as the princess was the one blade she let dull over the years. Heart suffered the greatest losses when the Druun reappeared. For most of their population who’d been turned to stone, it had happened on that first day when the stone broke. Those of her people who’d survived were forced to scatter, either to settle in another province or find a way to make their home with the Druun so close. Raya didn’t have a people to lead after the Dragon Stone broke, and even for the scattered few that remained, at 13 and without her father she had no idea how to do it.

So, here was Raya, a saviour to their people, a survivor of the impossible and completely unmoored in her role as the Princess. She didn’t even have her father to lean on right then. With so many people displaced and the sudden influx of people to house and feed, she and her father were forced to divide and conquer. He was focusing on the issues at their capitol city while she was travelling near the border, handling the disputes as best she could. Helping families locate lost loved ones or repair their homes that had been taken by time and weather, those were the easy days.

How could she tell a family that had found comfort and security in an empty house after their previous one was destroyed by Druun to leave? How could she tell a family who’d lived generations on a plot of land that these random people had moved in and should be allowed to stay? There was no easy answer and that’s what made this so difficult. There was no right or wrong. Just people who’d all been hurt by the same evil and were trying to pick up the pieces now. Same as everyone else.

Currently, she was trying to keep the tensions calm between two families, the Ta family and the Danh family. The Danh clan had returned to their farm only to find the Tas already there. Raya had arrived that morning spent and most of the day with the heads of both families, trying to come to some sort of agreement. Both sides were stubborn and just wanted their home. For now, Raya had stepped away, needing the air and time.

She’d decided tomorrow she’d walk the lands with both family heads and have them outline the boundaries for the compound. She was hoping there would be enough of a discrepancy that she could divide the land by what they indicated. She knew that only solved part of the problem, with the main issue being deciding who got the homestead. Both families were large and the construction of a new home of suitable size would take time, even she sent for help from their warriors. 

But that was an issue for future Raya. Right now she just wanted to enjoy these precious moments alone. Time for small pleasures was short these days. When they’d freed the dragons and defeated the Druun she had thought, maybe naively so, that there would be more time to sit in the afterglow. As it was the celebrations lasted three days in Heart. On the nights her role kept her away from home she savoured the memories. Her father’s embrace, warm and familiar. The laughter of new friends mingling with old voices she thought she may never hear again.

There was one conversation, in particular, her mind returned to time and time again.

On that first night after reuniting with her father with her head singing with her first taste of rice wine, she’d crept out of the party, onto the palace roof. As happy as she’d been, there was only so many social pleasantries she could handle at once. After being alone for so long, aside from Tuk Tuk, she was clumsy in social interactions. She stumbled over the formal civilities she’d been raised on interacting with the other Chiefs and their families. She had no idea how to navigate the boisterous atmosphere of the party. Especially when she was the centre of attention.

But she hadn’t been alone long when she heard footsteps approaching. The light gait set her on edge, instincts getting ready for an attack. She had to fight the instinct to bolt, turning to meet whoever was joining her. Oh. There was a bemusing rush of emotions when she recognised the familiar silhouette approaching with careful steps over the tiled roof. Namaari.

“What’s dripping?” Raya asked.

Namaari stilled for a moment, “Hi.” she had two goblets in one hand and a platter in the other. Until Raya spoke to her, her focus had been on keeping them steady. 

“Hey,” Raya echoed, “Need a hand?”

“I got it.”

She dropped to the edge of the roof next to Raya, struggling for a moment to get the platter to lay still on the slanted roof. Just watching that beat down some of the conflicting emotions that had been crawling up Raya’s throat. She’d been a little jealous of Namaari during the party, watching her weave through conversations with an ease that only came from practice. While Raya had been in the wilds for six years, Namaari had been among her people, honing the social graces of a leader. It wasn’t until that moment some of the mystification fell away and Raya saw that maybe she wasn’t the only one struggling to find balance.

Raya tucked one foot in, moving the platter to her thigh. Namaari gave a grateful smile before passing one of the goblets.

“Is it common practice in Fang to sneak onto the roof with stolen food?” Raya asked, popping a khanon tom into her mouth.

“Only when there’s a companion hiding on the roof.”

“I’m not hiding.”

Namaari arched a brow, leaning back on one hand.

“Oh, what would you call it then?”

“A tactical retreat.”

“Funny, isn’t that same thing you did with me and my hunters when we found you in Fang territory the year before we completed the canal?”

“You mean when you poached my hunt?”

“What were you going to do with a boar that size? You’re one person.”

“It’s the principle of the matter.”

“I’m not going to apologise for securing food for my people. Besides, I went back and left some smoked hen. It’s your own fault if some animal got to it before you did.”

“I did. Find it.”

“Oh, good.”

Silence bled into the conversation. Raya kept waiting for the moment to tick over into awkward but it never quite did. Yet, as peaceful as their shared silence was, Raya didn't find herself regretting when Namaari broke it, “Why are you retreating now?”

“The party is great, but…” Raya leaned forward, looking down to the courtyard.

“It’s a bit much?”

“Yeah,” Raya sighed, “Been a while since I’ve been around so many people.”

“I know the feeling.”

Raya snorted, “Sure. Like you haven’t been flattering people all evening.”

“Only the nobles,” Namaari corrected, “And only because they’re polite enough to wait until my back is turned to whisper.”

Somehow, here, away from the glow of the party, Raya saw Namaari better than she had all evening. She saw the mask slip and the pain behind her eyes.

“The dragons may be back and we may be ready to claim the name Kumandra, but we’re far from being those people again. Fang has the furthest to claw back in the eyes of the other clans.” Namaari stared down into the dregs of her drink, “We have the furthest to go in my eyes too. We’re a proud people. That’s not going to change overnight.”

“But it will change.” Raya said, “Your people have you to look to. You saved everyone.”

Namaari laughed, “Me? No, Raya, you were our saviour. No one wants to trust me and they’re right not to.”

Raya reached out, resting her hand on Namaari’s shoulder, “I trust you.”

Namaari blinked, once, twice. Her lips parted slightly. She tried to say something, but her voice didn’t feel like cooperating. She gave up on words eventually turning away, her hair curtaining her features from Raya’s piercing gaze. The warm brown was more than Namaari felt she deserved just then.

“I trust you.” Raya said again, “I trusted you with the Dragon Stone. And I’d like to keep trusting you, moving forward.”

Namaari laughed, this time softer at the edges, a fragile sound. “I don’t know why you would. I didn’t deserve it.”

“Deserve is a funny word. You proved you do deserve my trust when you reformed the stone. But if I didn’t take that first step, I would have never learned that. We all have our regrets, but right now, I don’t want to look back. I want to keep moving forward.”

“Do you really think we can be Kumandra again?” Namaari looked at her again.

“If you’d asked me that question two days ago, I would have said no.” Raya looked down at the festivities again. She spotted Sisu among the crowd, having a conversation with Benja, completely oblivious to what the wave of chaos her tail was causing behind her, and Raya smiled “But now, I do. I really do believe it.”

“If you believe it,” Namaari said, looking at Raya, “Then I have to believe it too. I swear I’ll work to make our people whole again.”

Raya shot her side-eyed glance, “You’ll work? Don’t you mean we’ll work? You’re not planning on showing me up, are you Princess Undercut?”

Namaari smiled with a gentle, amused expression, “Me? Show you up? That’s impossible dep la. You are the saviour of our people. The best I can do is follow your lead.”

Raya squirmed, not really sure how to respond. She definitely didn’t know how to process the way her chest tightened when Namaari turned her smile on her.

Namaari took the last bit of cake from the platter, looking back to the party. She choked suddenly covering her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Raya was desperately grateful for the sudden distraction.

“Please tell me I didn’t just see my mother looking at me.”

Raya scanned the area and it didn’t take long to spot the silver-white hair of Chief Virana. And yep, her gaze was definitely zoned in right on them.

“Maybe she won’t recognize us, from so high up.”

“She’s my mother Raya, she recognizes me.”

Raya waved because she felt compelled to under Virana’s gaze. Virana’s head cocked and she made a gesture with her hands. Even at a distance, Raya got the gist of what she wanted. She nudged Namaari.

“Um, I think she wants you.”

Namaari uncovered her eyes, looking to her mother who simply pointed down with a finger. It was a summons. Namaari winced.

“I’m going to get an earful about ditching the party,” She groaned.

“Tell her I made you do it.” Raya offered.

Namaari laughed, “Then she’ll give me a lecture about giving in to peer pressure. I should go.”

As she stood, her foot slipped on the edge of a tile, still slick from the rainfall earlier. Raya reached out for her, grabbing her by the waist. She pulled her away from the edge, but the platter went tumbling off the side. By the time it crashed to the ground, drawing the attention of half the party, both princesses were off the roof and out of sight inside the palace hall. Their laughter echoed around them.

“I’m guessing your mother isn’t going to like that either.”

“She’s going to be livid.” Namaari placed a hand on Raya’s shoulder, “I mean what I said about following your lead. If you ever need me, for anything, I’ll be there.”

Again, the look she levelled at Raya threw the other princess off. She didn’t know what to do with it, so she just watched as Namaari left to meet her mother. Weeks later she was still thinking about it. Sometimes she imagined she’d stopped Namaari and asked her exactly what she meant. But she’d let the moment slip away.

She hadn’t seen Namaari since the celebration. She hadn’t seen most of her friends. After they left Heart the opportunity to see Tong or Noi hadn’t come up. She’d gotten a message from Tong at least. She’d seen some of Boun and Sisu. The dragons were naturally nomadic and moved with the rhythm of a falling leaf. They could be here one moment and just as quickly gone the next. Boun’s family had taken to travelling with their restaurant to the other tribes and Raya was lucky enough to be in Heart at the same time as their last visit.

Boun was the one link she had to others, hearing from him how they were doing. It was through him Tong had sent his message. But even Boun couldn’t tell her of Namaari’s wellbeing.

“She hasn’t been at Fang any of the times we were. I heard she was out with the army, exploring to the north. Fang’s been busy.” He’d shrugged as he explained, “Do you want me to take a letter to Fang?” Raya had turned down the offer, promising herself to find the time to visit herself. She wanted to visit all her friends, but those words were easier said than done when there was still so much to be done.

“Maybe after I figure out how to divide this farm what do you say we visit Fang?” She asked Tuk Tuk as she entered the small encampment she’d made in one corner of the property. Quy Ta, the father of the Ta brood, had offered a room, but she’d declined, not comfortable with being offered a place in the home when the Danh family hadn’t been extended the same courtesy. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to camping.

“What do you think Ba would do?” She asked as she dropped into her tent. She felt like the Danh had the better claim to the home, but it pained her to ask the other family to leave. She knew her father would find some solution that made everyone happy. She just didn’t know what that solution was yet.

As she munched on some jerky for her dinner she regretted not taking one of the families’ offers to dine with them. She didn’t want it to seem like she was favouring one over the other by eating with them. There was also the fact she still felt uncertain in a social sphere. She was able to put on a diplomatic mask well enough, but once the conversation turned away from the problem she was meant to be solving she found herself awkwardly making small talk with the people she was meant to be helping.

Helping. “Is that what I’m doing?” She flopped back, throwing a hand over her eyes. “And here I thought stealing all the Dragon Stone pieces was the hard part.” Sleep claimed her slowly. One of her last conscious thoughts was the hope that morning would bring fresh inspiration for a solution.

The morning brought shouting. That’s what the morning brought. For a moment she forgot herself, where she was and why. She turned over, determined to ignore the shouts and squeeze a few moments more out of her rest.

More shouts, the words distorted by distance and the sleep Raya was trying to hold to. Some phases slipped through. ‘Where…How could…Right…Home’ Not enough for her to follow the conversation. Then…

“You cut it down!”

That voice belonged to Wei Danh. Oh no. They were shouting. That wasn’t good. Raya hurried out of her tent, pulling her jacket on and grabbing her sword. As she came around the storehouses she’d camped behind she could see the two families gathered near the edge of the compound.

“Every person in my family has been married under that plum tree going back six generations. And you cut it down! Where will my children get married?” Wei shouted.

Quy’s face was red, “That’s not my fault.”

“Whose axe fell the tree?”

Raya’s stomach dropped when she saw Wei’s brother grab a rake and charged at Quy, arms poised above his head. Damn it, why had she slept so far from the main compound? Raya drew her sword, but even at a glance, she knew the whip wouldn’t be long enough to cover the distance.

The rake came down, the air humming as the metal prongs arced through it. Raya caught the glint of metal in the air and the rake head tumbled to the ground, carried well behind both families by the momentum. The severed handle slammed into the dirt at Quy’s feet, too short now to cover the distance. A daab, a short sword, embedded itself into the dirt with a quiver. A familiar blade to Raya.

But Raya didn’t even have a moment to take that thought any further because she saw the anger flash across Quy’s face.

“Please reach.” Pulling the trigger to release her blade’s whip form she aimed at the tree stump they were standing by. The edge bit into the wood. With a snap, Raya’s feet left the ground. Her momentum let her bridge the distance just in time to catch the fist Quy Ta was drawing back.

“Enough,” She put herself between the two families, “We are not raising arms against each other.”

A rhythmic pounding drew near and three serlots crested onto the scene.

“What’s happening here?” Namaari asked, second blade in hand. Her eyes alighted on Raya and surprise softened the edges of her posture, “Raya?” She caught herself, sheathing her sword and lifting her hands in a circle to her chest, bowing to Raya, “Princess Raya,” she amended.

Raya would have asked her not to bow if standing between two angry families wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

“Why is Fang here?” Someone asked. Raya didn’t miss the curt undercut to their tone.

“Put that down, please,” Raya asked the brother still holding the rake handle. He had the sense of mind to listen to her.

The appearance of Namaari and two fang warriors seemed to have curtailed any immediate fighting, but Raya could still see the anger sitting on the faces around her.

“Are you really willing to hurt someone over a tree?” she asked, turning to face the Danh family.

“That tree as stood there for over a hundred years. It has stood sentinel over my family for generations. Since we first settled here. It saw more any of us ever will.”

“It did,” Raya agreed, “And it’s a shame it didn’t see our people return to being Kumandra. But you are here to see it. Your family is here to see. Don’t squander that by giving into anger. If they cut the tree, it was not with malicious intent. They couldn’t know its importance.”

Her words seemed to settle a tense truce. The families parted, putting some distance between each other. The Ta clan drifted towards the house while the Danh gathered around the stump of the once plum tree.

Raya retrieved the daab from the ground, walking towards Namaari.

“Your timing is impeccable. That was a good throw, thank you. You saved that man from facing punishment for assault, if not worse. But, what are you doing here?”

Namaari slipped off her mount, accepting the blade.

“We were scouting in the area. What’s going on here?”

Raya pointed to Quy Ta “They’re living in the home that they used to before," She pointed to the other family, "they were all turned to stone.”

“Ah, a squatting dispute.” Namaari offered a sympathetic smile.

“The last one I dealt with I got the families to agree to live together temporally while they build a second home. That isn’t going to be an option here. They’re too quick to anger.”

“I may have an option to offer.” Namaari glanced between the families then back to Raya, “If I may?”

“Please. I need the help obviously.”

“You were doing pretty well. You defused their temper with expert care,” Namaari complemented. She approached the families, clearing her throat, “Princess Raya explained the situation to me. Fang has begun expansion to the North and North West and we’re giving grants of land to anyone who wishes to settle there. You would honour us if you choose to join our new settlements. We’re still building and clearing the land, but there are temporary constructions in place for now. We can promise a roof to lay your head under, food to share in and a community you can help develop.”

“Why would Fang give land to anyone from Heart?”

“We are all Kumandra. We’re opening our borders to all.”

“There. You can get a home now,” Quy said to the other family.

“Why should we leave? This is our home. You follow the binturi to their litter box.”

Raya caught the flash of pain across Namaari’s face before she schooled her features again.

“Don't show such disrespect to Princess Namaari. Our people aren’t divided any longer. To insult Fang is to insult Heart.” Raya said. She remembered her father’s words to her before she set off a few weeks ago.

“Kumandra didn’t flourish in a night the first time. A few nights of revelry isn’t going to erase the past 500 years. We can call ourselves Kumandra, but we won’t become that unless we move forward together. We need to lead our people forward.”

Raya really hoped the way she was leading was forward. “And I think you should go to Fang.” She said the Ta family.

“Us? But-”

“I know this has become your home. But they have the stronger claim to the land.”

“On what basis?”

“This is their home.”

“It’s become our home.”

Raya could feel the edges of patience her wearing away. She really missed when her problems could be solved with her sword.

“Change is never easy,” Namaari spoke up, “And we’re at a point of huge change. This place became your home during a horrible time, but just as you had another home before this one, you can make a new home once again. Walls, land, that doesn’t make your home. It’s the people who you share it with. I’m alive today because your princess chose to trust me. Please, allow me to return that trust by opening my homelands to her people. Trust in Fang to help make your new home.” Namaari bowed to them, bringing her hands to her chest.

“Please,” Raya joined Namaari, bowing to them, “honour Heart by being the first to join our sister tribe in their expansion.”

They seemed taken back, having two princesses bowing before them.

“Why can’t they be the ones to honour Heart by leaving?” Quy gestured to Wei and his family.

Raya felt the blood pulse at her temple, “I’ve already made my decision. I see there’s no way I can ask your families to co-exist. I don’t wish to force you from this home but there are no good compromises. You don’t have to go to Fang, but with them you have the promise of safety in a community.”

“You’re asking me to uproot my family on a whim.”

“I am,” Raya said solemnly, “but not on a whim. Believe me, I understand what it means to lose your home, so know I don’t ask this of you lightly. This is the decision I think is best.”

Quy stepped closer, his voice dropping, “You really think the backstabbers would be opening their lands without some ulterior motive.”

“I think they’ve suffered just as much any tribe and they have to rebuild, the same as all of us.”

“For all we know they’ll jump us with the cats in their jungles and be gone with all our possessions.”

“They won’t,” Raya said.

“You can’t trust those binturi.”

“I can. I do. But if your family’s safety is what you’re concerned about I’ll accompany you to where ever you wish to go. Be it to Fang or anywhere else you wish to settle.”

He eyed Raya but said, “I’ll discuss with my family where we’ll be going.”

He returned to his family. Raya exhaled. She accepted Wei’s numerous thanks and desperately hoped she wasn’t grimacing as she did. She’d justified her reasoning for siding with the family she did, but she didn’t feel good about it. Without really thinking why, she retreated to Namaari’s side. She wanted to be away from both families just then, not wanting to talk. She didn’t even question why she felt Namaari was the person she did want to talk to.

“That was a good speech,” Raya whispered, leaning towards Namaari.

“You think?” A small smile pulled on the corners of Namaari’s lips.

“Better than anything I’ve said to them.”

“I don’t know about that. You got them to listen to you when they were moments away from tearing each other apart. And you handled asking one family to leave without talking down to them.”

“I don’t even know if that was the right choice.”

“I don’t know about right or wrong, but it was a good choice.”

“Are you getting a lot of this in Fang?”

“Too much,” She sighed closing her eyes, “We were already pressed for land before. But between how much of the city was destroyed by the Druun and the return of everyone who turned to stone we don’t have the space to put everyone.”

“That’s why you’re expanding?”

“With the Druun gone we can do it safely. But there a whole slew of other issues raising their heads.” She pressed two fingers in-between her brows, rubbing in small circles.

Before Raya could ask for elaboration one of the Ta children, one of the older ones walked up.

“We’ve decided to go with you to Fang.” She said.

Raya and Namaari nodded.

“We can help you with your preparations.” Namaari looked to the pair of warriors with her, “Help them with any heavy lifting.” They inclined their heads to Namaari and walked over to the Ta family.

“I hope you don’t mind. I promised I’d accompany them on the journey.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Namaari’s smile grew.

It took a few hours for the Ta family to gather their things. More than once a new argument broke out between Quy and Wei, a heated debate over who owned some household utensil or piece of furniture. Raya bought the Danh’s cart for the Tas to stop one argument. Her energy and patience had worn thin by the time they were ready to leave. She was already fantasying about returning home after this journey to Fang. She just hoped she wouldn’t have to set out immediately to mediate a similar scenario.

The youngest of the Ta family, a kid about four or five from the looks of it, was inconsolable about having to leave. Her mother placed her into the back of the cart as she sobbed. The heaving wet sounds stabbing right into Raya's chest. 

"Do you still think the decision I made was good?" Raya asked as she watched one of the girl's brothers try to console her with little success. 

"I do," Namaari said simply. She gave Raya's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking to the young girl. Leaning down so they were eye level she began to speak to her in a soft voice. Raya couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see the way Namaari slowly garnered the girl's interest bit by bit. She didn't stop crying, not completely. But her sobs became soft whimpers and through the tears running down her cheeks, she watched Namaari as she spoke. Namaari was allowed to wipe her tears and she whispered one more thing to the girl before patting her head and returning to Raya. 

"That was amazing," Raya said, in genuine awe. 

Namaari ducked her head to hide her smile and shrugged. 

Once the family gathered all their things and the cart was packed they departed. Namaari promised they could reach the closest encampment before night fall, once they kept a steady pace during the day. An hour or so before dusk, after travelling most of the day, Raya couldn’t help it anymore. She had to ask.

“What is it?” She looked over to Namaari.

They were leading their small group, Raya astride Tuk Tuk, Namaari on her serlot, making a gradual pace through the forest.

“I-what?” Namaari looked bemused.

“You’ve been staring. What is it? Do I have dirt or something?” she scrubbed her face, acutely aware she didn’t have the time to wash up after her sudden awakening that morning.

“No, no.” Namaari looked down, hands slipping into the fur of her serlot. A subtle nudge and her mount quicken its pace so she was riding ahead of Raya. “Nothing like that.”

“Then what?” Raya tried to nudge Tuk Tuk faster, but over the uneven forest floor, the serlot had the advantage in mobility and speed.

“It’s just, it’s nothing really.”

“If a spinder fell on my back you have to tell me.”

Namaari looked back, “If you can’t feel on a spinder that big, that’s on you, not me.”

Raya couldn’t help jerking her head to see over her shoulder and was rewarded with Namaari’s laughter for her gullibility.

“That was rude.” The forest floor opened out and the space allowed Raya to fall in line with Namaari.

“It was a little funny.” Namaari shot back.

“Why do I even bother with you? Fine, don’t tell me whatever it is.”

“It’s…” Namaari hesitated, “I’m not used to seeing you in Heart colours.”

Raya looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a darker, muted cloak over her outfit, but underneath she did have a simple top in the greens and blues of Heart. She unconsciously drew her cloak closer.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” she added quickly.

“But I look weird,” Raya said.

“You look…like you’ve found your place again. Like you found your people.”

Raya fought the urge to snort. How did she explain she felt steadier while on a boat with people she’d only known for a few days than around the people she’d grown up with? In her attempt to mask her emotions she missed the way Namaari knocked the heel of her palm to her forehead and muttered under her breath.

The canopy above their heads opened out completely and Raya stopped Tuk Tuk. She whistled at the expanse before her. A section of the forest cleared away, stretching out before them. There were piles of logs stacked together every few hundred feet.

“You have been busy,” She said, looking to Namaari.

“We have a lot to do but I can't wait to show it to you.” Namaari smiled, “Raya, welcome to the new Fang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If canon doesn't have time to develop their relationship, I'll have to do it myself. 
> 
> Nardragon- Until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang gets worldbuilding. Heart gets worldbuilding. Everyone Gets Worldbuilding.

Crossing the Kuokilwan River put them properly in the nestled forest lands to the direct south of Fang’s island. The bridge under their mounts still smelt of fresh-cut wood. A temporary construction Namaari called it. Raya had to laugh at that.

“Do Fang’s masons and architects know the concept of restrain?”

Namaari covered her face but didn’t do a good enough job to hide the flush to her cheeks. “It needs to be sturdy if we’re going to transport lumber and stone across.”

Raya only shook her head the response.

Fang was taking down the forest in sections with linking path cleared in-between them.

“We learnt our lesson about working with the land when we made the canal,” Namaari explained. “It took us a year longer to complete than expected because we cleared too much vegetation away and kept having the land collapse into the water, reversing our work.”

Even at a glance Raya could see the marked paths for roadways and buildings. After enough time spent looking she could piece together in her mind the way each section would stretch out like the spokes in a wagon wheel. There were some buildings set up already. From the designs, Raya guessed it was mostly storerooms and barracks. 

Namaari had a quick conversation with someone before leading them to one of the barracks. “This one is yours,” She said to the Ta family, “I know it isn’t much, but I hope you can find your home with us. Please, rest tonight and tomorrow you can talk to Chayan and she can help with organising a more permanent plot.”

“Thank you for doing this. I know I asked so much of you today but I wish you nothing but good fortune in your new home.” Raya said.

Quy and his brother only acknowledged them with quick nods, some sour emotions still evident on their faces. His wife thanked them and gave a quick bow. Some of the children followed her lead while others were already busy with off-loading their things.

“So, the chances of one of them coming after me in my sleep. What do you think? 50/50?” Raya asked Namaari in a whisper as they were walking away.

“I’d say more like 70/30 odds,” Namaari whispered back.

“Oh good. Wait, is the 70 for killing me or not killing me?”

“Killing you.”

“Great. I’ll be sleeping with my eyes open.”

Namaari laughed, “I saw how one handled a rake, if that’s who you fall to I’m going to be personally insulted.”

Raya snorted, “You’ll be insulted.”

“After all the times we fought, if you die so easily it’s going to reflect poorly on me.” 

“Oh no, we can’t have the image of Princess Undercut be tarnished. Not like you’re already doing that with the cat lady thing.”

“Hey, you leave Sinn out of it,” She hummed, scratching the neck of her serlot, “She’s my best girl.” Sinn purred, leaning into the touch. Namaari looked at Raya, “While you’re here, would you like a tour?”

“I’d be remiss to pass on seeing Fang engineering up close.”

Namaari pulled herself into the saddle and Raya followed suit. She led the way through future roads, describing the buildings that would stand there. They passed the half-built docks, some of the builders calling out to Namaari as they did.

“Here, let me show you something,” Namaari said, as they rode up one of the few two-storey buildings in the area. Inside the walls were lined with schematics and lists. There was a map spread on a table. Leaning on the edge of it she nodded Raya closer.

The map was a detailed map of Fang’s territory, “Here and here are the main areas we’re developing settlements,” She said pointing to the spot they were in and an area to the northwest. Her fingers trailed across to the peninsula directly southeast of Fang’s island, “And we’re working on irrigation canals through the land here to expand our farms.”

Raya looked up from the map, a brow arched, “Fang’s getting into agriculture?”

“Assassins and architecture will only get us so far. If we’re going to bring something to the table for Kumandra, we need to be able to stand on our own feet.”

“So you’re going for the triple threat.”

“Or at the very least the ability to provide for our people if the other tribes won’t help.”

“You know we won’t abandon you. We’re all Kumandra.”

Namaari hummed thoughtfully, “I wish I could believe that. But I just can’t. It’s why we’re trying to move quickly. Even in the worst case, this harmony will last for some time. No one wants to be the idiot who risks the Druun returning by breaking our peace.”

“The worst case isn’t going to happen.” Raya placed a hand on Namaari’s arm, “We’ll see to that. But you need to believe in Kumandra. In all of it.”

Namaari exhaled through her nose and smiled faintly, “I do owe you at least that.”

Footsteps drew their attention and a Fang soldier entered the room with a bow, “Princesses. I’ve brought you your evening meal.” He was holding two bowls of a thin soup in his hands.

They accepted them with ‘thank you’s and Namaari nodded to the stairs, “My quarters are upstairs.”

The upstairs was divided into a few rooms. Raya counted two bed-chambers from what she could see, both spars in furniture. A simple straw matting and beddings tucked into corner. One room had a worn serlot saddle propped against the wall. There was a common area, more sketched plans spread out over the table. Namaari flushed and quickly moved to tidy the table making room for them to sit. They sat on opposite sides of the table.

“Have you seen Sisu lately?” Raya asked. That led to a conversation catching each other up on their friends and the other tribes. Sisu was fleeting with her appearances for Namaari as she was for Raya but neither found themselves feeling rejected by her absence.

“She wants to see how the world has changed in the last five hundred years. I don’t blame her.”

Namaari was genuinely excited to hear about Noi, Tong and Boun, even if she hesitated to ask. In turn, Raya admitted with an embarrassed smile she didn’t know what was happening in the other tribes from a political standing.

“I’ve been away from home for a few weeks.” She tried to shrug it off.

“Dang Hai and Dang Hu still haven’t decided who the official leader is.”

Raya groaned at this, dropping her head onto the table, “Ba has been trying to get a council going for weeks with the other leaders. They’re the reason it keeps stalling.”

“At least we know they’re both too stubborn to try co-ruling.”

“If it were up to me, I’d make someone new Talon’s chief.” Bitterness seeped into her words. It almost jarred Namaari, the venom ringing in Raya's voice.

“I know why you don’t like Dang Hai, but what did Hu do to you?”

“She almost turned Sisu to stone trying to get the location of the stone pieces from her.”

Namaari clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Ruthless, that woman. Even by Talon’s standards.”

Raya unconsciously rolled her shoulder touching it briefly. As their conversation had shifted focus to Talon and its leaders she'd hunched down more and more. She hadn’t taken a mouthful in that time either, her spoon just pushing around the bamboo in the soup. Namaari glanced to Raya’s other hand on the table. There was a moment’s hesitation, where she considered offering comfort. But Namaari wasn’t the person to do that. Not for Raya. She offered an apology instead.

“I shouldn’t have brought up Talon. I should have known after what happened you’re still-”

“No,” Raya cut her off, “I’m fine. We’re Kumandra now. What happened is in the past. It was years ago.”

Namaari fiddled with the edge of the table and said nothing more on the topic, they just finished their meals.

"I'm sorry I can't offer more," Namaari said as she watched Raya scrape the last of her soup into her mouth.

"Are you kidding? I usually eat jerky when I'm away from home. Just having a warm meal is amazing." 

"But still. We've had to ration out meals more often than I would like," she sighed, pressed her middle and index finger against her brow. "Morale takes a hit every time we do. But we have no choice. We've been hit by the Scales a few times." 

"The Fallen Scales? In Fang?"

"There have been instances of supplies vanishing without a trace. We strongly suspect the Scales." 

The Fallen Scales were the whispered shadow sixth tribe of their lands. Mothers told their children tales about the Scales lurking in darkness, waiting to steal naughty children away in the night. The stories told of the shadow tribe using dark magic and allying themselves with the Druun, gaining some of their power. It was all tall tales, mostly, told to children to keep them from wandering too far home and from causing trouble.

However, the Fallen Scales were very real. They were less a sixth shadow tribe and more smaller pockets of exiles and deserters from the tribes. Fallen Scales had once been the term for anyone exiled for their crimes and over time naturally became attributed to anyone or group who lived outside of a tribe. Each pocket very rarely interacted with each other and on even rarer occasions allied with each other. Forming too large of a group would make it harder to mask their tracks. 

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with them over the years, but I didn't think there were Scales here in Fang." 

The Scales never seemed to settle in any one place, the stability of a home too much of a risk for groups that were mostly criminals. They gravitated towards areas less cultivated, in the deepest parts of the bamboo forests of Spine, in the sweltering heat of Tail. There were some rumours they had an underground city under Talon but then there were a lot of rumours about Talon. Heart and Fang had been the most resistant to their presence but after the day the world broke there was no longer anyone to keep them out of Heart. Fang remained the one tribe resilient enough to consistently weed out their presence in their borders.

"Namaari, why does your mother keep ask me about your health? Please write to her if you're not going to take the time to go home. And I don't mean just progress reports." General Atitaya walked into the room, pausing when she saw Raya there, "Forgive me, Princess, I didn't realize you had a guest. Princess Raya, my apologies."

"No, no. Come join us. I was just telling Raya about the Scales."

She took a seat next to Namaari glancing between the two women. "You were?"

"Have they stolen from the encampment?" Raya asked. 

"A few times. At first, we suspected someone among us, but the investigation cleared everyone. The camp was much smaller at that point and easier to keep track of everyone's movements. Sometimes shipments are attacked, the guards knocked out before they know what hit them."

"I didn't think the Scales were bold enough to get anywhere near a settlement. Let alone in Fang." Raya perched her chin on a hand, her attention shifting from Namaari to empty space above her head as she thought, "Every time I've encountered Scales it’s far from any cities. The exception being when I found some in Heart's empty city." Her hand unconsciously moved to cover her neck as the memory came back, "They nearly killed me that time. Ironically if Druun hadn't appeared I would have been done for. I also learned that day the rumours of them having powers from the Druun were untrue. They'll turn to stone the same as anyone else. They're getting bolder if they're stealing from large camps."

"They sense our weakness in the wake of the Druun and are using it to their advantage. We have every able-bodied person working on construction here or at home. We just don't have the numbers to do that and protect the borders. Reconstruction needs to be our priority. But we can't afford to keep losing food."

"I know being open to help from the other tribes is still new to all of us, but have you considered asking for food?”

“Everyone has more mouths to feed, Raya. And unlike Heart, we don’t have untouched treasuries to afford the cost of the little surplus there is. As it is Spine is bleeding us for their bamboo shoots.”

Okay, Raya had known her father dipped into their reserves to buy grains and other food for their people but she hadn’t realized the cost cut into purses that deeply.

“I- I didn’t realize. Fang’s always seemed so secure.”

“That canal didn’t get built with just good intentions and with the other tribes reluctant to trade with us the past years we haven’t have the opportunity to replace what we depleted.”

“Princess Namaari, might I have a word?” Atitaya asked, already standing.

Namaari nodded, following her lead.

“Excuse us a moment, Princess Raya,” Atitaya with a quick bow.

Atitaya led the way outside, turning on her heels to face Namaari.

“Is this one of my ‘I’m in trouble’ talks?” Namaari asked, a bit of smirk playing on her lips.

“Do you think it’s wise to discuss Fang’s issues so openly with the Heart Princess?”

“From the tone of your question, I’m going to assume you’re of the stance that it is not.”

“In this time of transition, we don’t want the other tribes to see us as weak.”

“Raya won’t judge us like that.”

“Princess Raya isn’t the only one we have to worry about.”

“Atitaya, sometimes to forge trust one must take a leap without being certain there will someone to catch you on the other side. Raya taught me that. If we want to make this world a better place for the next generation of Fang to grow up in sometimes we’ll be the ones taking the leap.”

“You trust the other tribes not to exploit our weaknesses?”

“For now, I trust that Raya and Heart won’t. You know I’d never take a half thought out risk with Fang at sake.”

“No. But you would take one with yourself.” Atitaya looked back in the direction they’re left Raya, “Do you trust her not to hurt you?”

Namaari inhaled a sharp breath and couldn’t stop herself from looking back as well.

“Raya was the one who took the risk in our relationship and got hurt for it. I’m just repaying her for everything I’ve done.”

When she looked back Atitaya was burning into her with her gaze. 

“Stop,” Namaari said, “I am fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“If that were true you wouldn’t knock me on my ass with cheap tricks when we spar.”

“Emotionally hurt I mean. I’m fine with any physical bruises as long as I’m the ones giving them to you. And why are they only cheap tricks when I use them?”

“Because when I use them, it’s with finesse.”

Atitaya snorted at that. Without warning, she spun on her heels, sweeping low. Namaari jumped the sweep, striking out with the back of her palm in the same motion. Atitaya deflexed the hit. Pressing a step forward, Namaari moved to her side, grabbing her arm. Atitaya rolled into the grab, striking backwards. Her elbow collided with Namaari’s stomach, knocking the wind from her. Namaari grabbed her around the neck, holding firm.

Atitaya kicked off the ground, but Namaari stepped back with the momentum.

“Not this time. It hurt like a bitch last time you flipped me.” Namaari said.

Atitaya laughed, tapping Namaari’s wrist. Namaari let her go.

“That’s 20 to 16. Are you trying to pay for the drinks this month?”

“I’ll get you next time.”

“You’ll try,” Namaari replied smugly.

For anyone else, an unprovoked strike against the princess would have been a crime punishable by imprisonment. But it was par for the course for Namaari and Atitaya. They had a long, deep friendship forged by years and experiences. One that began when they joined the army on the same day.

It was Fang law that every able-bodied person serve in their army for at least two years. The reasoning behind it being Fang would be able to call upon most of the population to defend it if the need arose. Once someone had completed their training and the two years of service they were given a discharge or could continue on with the army if they wished. Admittance to the army began at age 17. The one exception to that age limit being the royal family.

It was Fang tradition the royal family join the army once their private tutors believed they’d achieved a proficiency in their combat that allowed them to keep up with the army’s training regime. The majority of the royal family joined the army around ages fifteen or sixteen. The rare and gifted ones joined at a younger age. Virana, Namaari’s mother had joined at twelve.

Namaari joined at ten.

She was the youngest to join the army, sharing the achievement with her ancestor Jai Fa one of the most prolific Fang leaders in history who’d ruled 300 years ago. Her age put a spotlight on the young Namaari. Yet not all of the attention she gathered was favourable. Her age and status caused many to approach her with trepidation, pulling their punches during sparring or giving her special treatment when on training exercises. Some went in the opposite direction, jealous and spiteful they took it out on her in the ring, aggressively taking advantage of her limited reach and smaller frame. Atitaya did neither. She approached her as an equal and yes, while at first, her older body gave her the advantage in their bouts it didn’t take Namaari long to develop skills that made up the shortcoming.

If her opponent had the longer reach she wouldn’t try to bridge the distance. She’d make them come to her. Having to aim forward and down to hit her shifted their center of gravity forward. With the right footwork, her opponents would go stumbling off balance. She learned to deal with those who came at her with spite. Blinded by aggression they only came harder and faster and it was all the easier to topple them.

But not Atitaya. Never Atitaya. Ever time Namaari figured out a way to counter Atitaya, she’d adapt to Namaari in turn. So they’d go, until Namaari’s skill (and height) grew to such an extent Atitaya physical advantages were negligible. At that point, it stopped being Namaari chasing after Atitaya and the pair pulling each other along. Their repartee began in the ring but it very quickly outgrew those confines.

They weren’t quite friends, not at first. Their difference in social standing and age placing just a bit too much between them to call their early days friendship. It was more of a mutual respect and utter fascination (at least on Namaari’s end for the latter). Polite conversations became gentle ribbing, which became less gentle ribbing. They didn’t start as friends, but it was inevitable.

The passing years only forged their connection stronger. Atitaya remained with the army after her two years passed. She was flourishing in it. Already clear she was a skilled warrior, her keen mind and natural tactical instincts only drew more attention to her.

Virana already had one eye on Atitaya even before she and her daughter became friends. As chief, Virana made a point to spend time with the next generation of Fang, taking note of the exceptional seeds in any crop so they could be fostered properly. Atitaya caught her attention early and seeing how she interacted with Namaari only cemented the notions she had about her. She was sure she’d not only be an important voice to help pull Fang forward, but she’d also be an invaluable ally and advisor to Namaari when her daughter eventually took leadership. Some people whispered about Virana’s personal interest in Atitaya’s career and cited her friendship with the princess as the reasoning but Atitaya’s track record proved those statements had no merit in public discourse.

After eight years, Princess Namaari and her friend Atitaya became Princess Namaari and General Atitaya. In the two years since Atitaya had proven to be one of Fang’s most efficient Generals, a valuable advisor to Virana and continual catalyst to Namaari, second only to her mother in her ability to develop her rationale. Second to none in her ability challenge her physically. Or at least that had been true until Raya reemerged and fate seemed set to cross their paths as often as possible.

“There’s a week left. I’ve got time to catch up.” Atitaya smirked, “And when I win this month, we’re going back home for drinks with Kusa.”

Namaari groaned.

“I don’t know why you’re avoiding your mother but I won’t have it. Whenever she can’t find you I’m the one she interrogates.”

“I’m not avoiding her.”

“No, of course not. You just refuse to go home.”

“There is a lot of work to be done. Speaking of, do you think Raya will stay to help?”

“I can’t say I know the Heart Princess well enough to comment on her thoughts.”

“But you always have an opinion on everything.”

“A fact you usually detest.”

“What? No. Only when you tell me what I don’t want to hear.”

“This may be one of those times.”

“And when have you hesitated to tell me something I don’t want to hear?”

Atitaya sighed, “I just worry you want different things.”

“Raya and I?”

Atitay nodded.

“And how do our wants differ?”

“I think Raya wants to foster the relations between Fang and Heart.”

“I want that too.”

“Princess Namaari wants that. Just Namaari wants her guilt assuaged.”

Namaari’s jaw clenched for a beat.

“I told you wouldn’t like it.”

“The other tribes were just as a fault as we were.”

“There is no doubt about that,” Atitaya said, “but that doesn’t change the fact you continue to carry your burden. You have nothing to be forgiven for Namaari. Back then you did what you believed to be the best thing for Fang. That has not changed after all these years. The only thing that has changed is our understanding of what the best thing is. We were ignorant and yes, a little arrogant. And you were a child.”

“Don’t use that old argument,” Namaari looked away, “I understood perfectly what I was doing.”

Atitaya held Namaari chin, turning back to face her, “What happened happened,” She said, repeating words she wasn’t saying to Namaari for the first time and probably not for the last time. “We can do nothing more than move forward. There is no fixing our mistakes, only working to make the future better.” She smiled and for the first time added a new part of this speech, “For the first time in six years…no even longer than, we have the best chance of making a good future for Fang. For all the people of Kumandra. You don’t need to seek forgiveness. But, if you were to ask me, the best way to earn that forgiveness is to make sure you never need to ask for it again. We learn from our mistakes, but don’t dwell on them.”

Atitaya squeezed Namaari’s shoulder, leaving her to think on her words. Looking up to the sky Namaari sighed, pinching her nose, “Mother, I’ll never forgive you for making the most impossible person to argue with our general.”

When she returned to their quarters Raya and Atitaya were conversing about Fang’s planned agricultural expansion. Raya was asking questions about the crops they were planning on planting.

A thoughtful expression crossed Raya’s face, “You already have your pepper crops. If Fang can’t afford to pay for food in jade, why not offer a trade?”

“Our chillies have traded never well during times of famine and limited resources,” Namaari said, joining them at the table, “It’s seen more as a luxury good. In a way it is, it flavours the meal, but outside of Fang is rarely the main feature of a dish. When times are hard, the luxury of added flavour is the first thing to be cut from the budget. It will probably be a while before we can start trading with our chillies in earnest again.”

Raya hummed, “Everyone is trying to get their feet under them. Buying a luxury good would signal to the other tribes ‘our strength hasn’t wavered. If you play it the right way to Spine you could trade your chilli for their bamboo. The other tribes might follow suit.”

“You’re suggesting we sell the perception of prosperity to the other tribes?” Namaari asked.

“That’s, honestly pretty ingenious,” Atitaya said, “And more devious than I’d expect of someone from Heart.”

Raya shrugged, “I spent days on a boat with a restaurant owner and a con baby. I learnt from them the experience of what you’re offering is as important as the thing as itself. My Ba wouldn’t necessarily agree with the intentions, but even he would have to admit both sides get something from the trade.”

“My mother would love this idea.”

“It is an avenue to consider, at least,” Atitaya offered Raya a smile, “Thank you, Princess.”

“Just Raya please,” She shook her shoulders as though she were shaking that word off of her.

“Then, Raya, thank you.” Atitaya nodded to her, “Namaari your idea to ask her to stay will be even more beneficial than we first anticipated.”

“You want me to stay?” Raya burst out.

Namaari’s head snapped to Atitaya, glaring at her. Atitaya’s head cocked to the side and her smile grew. She arched one brow in challenge.

“I-I was,” Naamaari cleared her throat, “I think it will be good if we presented a united front. Heart helping Fang. We’ll of course return the favour and help you in any way we can. Obviously, you have good advice to offer. And you mentioned some run ins with the Scales. I’d like to pick your brain on what you know of them. My personal experience with them is limited. Atitaya had encounters with them, but those past experiences haven’t been as helpful lately.”

“We know how to repeal them. But now that they have a foothold, we’ve on uneven ground and they’re at the advantage.” Atitaya added.

Raya thought for a moment, “The Scales were affected by the Druun, same as us all. They’ve got more mouths to feed now too. It would explain why they’ve been so bold. They’re desperate. But that also means more bodies, more tracks. The old saying goes Fallen Scales rattle when there are too many in one bag. No matter how good they are at covering their tracks, they’re going to be sloppy and leave something behind. They’d probably stick to the deeper parts of the jungle but some are venturing out to steal. That’s one place to start.”

Atitaya looked at Namaari. “I like her.”

“Oh, thank you.” Raya beamed.

Namaari spluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I developing General Atitaya because they got Dichen Lachman for the role and its criminal she only got a few lines? There's nothing you can do to prove that. Will Cheif Virana also get a similar treatment eventually because she's voiced by Sandra Oh? You also can't prove that. 
> 
> I loved getting to play with the elements set up in the world and expanding them in their natural directions. Spine is probably the most secure for food at the moment because bamboo shoots can be harvest quickly. Talon does technically have two leaders at the moment (that will come back later). In the flashback, young Namaari talked about Fang having a lot of holes on the inside. They may present a strong front but are using it to cover their weaknesses. Raya and Namaari aren't done solving Fang's financial issues yet. And Raya's help isn't going to be limited to the advice she can give. 
> 
> Nardragon- Until the next page.


End file.
